


Lost and Found and Lost Again

by itsjaehan



Series: There Is More To Death [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Amnesia, Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, if i get around it, possibilities of being continued, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjaehan/pseuds/itsjaehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a person who he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found and Lost Again

Noone really knew what happened.  


It all took place during one eventful weekend - Kuroo had gone out to Kyoto to visit a relative and was never heard of from since.

Three days later, news would spread about how a bus going to Kyoto had been involved into an accident where only a select few individuals have been saved, more so identified.  


Two - or maybe three - weeks after the news broke out, the accident has been announced as “clear” - meaning that all passengers, dead and alive, have all been accounted for and Japan was ready to move on from the incident.

For a certain group of people in Tokyo - more specifically those who knew one Tetsurou Kuroo, the accident was far from being “resolved”. There was no news on the ~~previous?~~ Nekoma captain. They didnt hear or receive any news, no confirmation whether Kuroo died or survived the crash.

A month would pass. And then two months.

At that point they had given up on Kuroo - not because they wanted to, but because there was nothing else to hold on to. They moved on with their lives - or at least tried to.

He would be visiting Tokyo for the first time - he didnt know why but - except for the obvious tourist spots, the young man from Kyoto found Tokyo almost nostalgic, even melancholic. It was something he didnt understand - all he knew was that he wanted to visit.

He couldnt remember when he got separated from his group, but he soon found himself walking alone along a sidewalk that led to a school. He stopped by the gate and looked around - and smiled.

** “Schools look like this here huh? It’s no different from home.” **

Home.

The word brings a nostalgic smile to his face.  


He didnt know why, but the same pull he felt towards Tokyo was the same pull he felt towards the school in front of him. It was a Saturday and there werent many students hanging about. Surely, they wouldnt mind him sightseeing right?

The male glanced at the sign at the gate.

**“Ne.. Nekoma High?”** A burst of laughter bubbled up from his throat. **“What is this, home of the cats?”**

He allowed himself in after making sure there was noone to see him. The grounds felt familiar under his feet, though he assumed it was because of the way the school was set up like almost every other school out there - even back home.  


The echoes of balls hitting floorboards caught his attention. He didnt really like the gym. Most students from his current high school asked him if he was part of the basketball team, or whether he was interested in joining - he supposed it was due to his height but, he was never interested in the game - so he avoided the gym.

This time though - he allowed himself a peek.

Before he could though, a ball went bouncing out the slightly parted doors.

_A volleyball?  
_

He bent down and took it into his hands - and stopped.

Something was - something..  


_What?_

**“Hey! Can you.. get..”**

The male looked up in surprise, as if forgetting where he was. He stood there, a volleyball in his hand and he was caught off guard by how much he wanted to _not_ let go of the ball. He glanced down at it as if it offended him, it had no business feeling _utterly_ at home in his hands.

He tossed the ball at the male in front of him - eager to remove the feeling of the ball in his hands - but the student did not catch it. Instead, he stared at him as if he had seen a ghost.

**“What are you staring at me for..?”**

He tried not to be rude about it, but something was making him feel.. off with the way the boy stared at him. The male’s cat-like eyes was suspiciously moist. He had strange hair too - it reminded him of pudding.

**“Kuroo?”**

**“Kou! There you are– we’ve been looking all over for you!”**

_Kou_ , as he was called, turned around at the familiar voice and saw two of his friends from Kyoto jogging towards him, worry obvious on their faces as they came up to him, short of breath.

**“Stop wandering off and - oh.”** One of them turned to the male with blonde highlights before gesturing to him. **“Someone you know?”**

The male with the strange bedhead shook his head with a quiet chuckle. **“No, I think he mistook me for someone.”  
**

**“Oh, well. Come on, let’s go home. We’ll miss the train.”**  


He turned to face the Nekoma student and gave a small wave before joining the two who came to fetch him.

But somehow - with every step he took away from the gym, from that ball, from that school - from that _boy -_ the urge to cry and scream welled up inside him. He shook his head and forced himself to laugh at his friend’s joke. But he could still not shake those cat like gaze that pierced through him.

_Why?_

_Who is Kuroo?_

_Why did he call him Kuroo?_

**“..but - Kuroo.. you’re supposed to be dead.”**


End file.
